Pale Scars
by Kaiyo No Hime
Summary: Yami has been cutting himself, little does he know how harmuful it has actually been... character death


Yami stared at his arm, the moonlight pouring in through the parted cutains, his blood a silver tint as it leaked across the pale flesh, dropping to the red painted floor below. The spirit smiled, the tainted razor slipping from his grasp as he slid to the ground, resting sleepily next to the puddle. 

/Yami?/ Yugi's thoughts searched out his darker half sleepily. 

//Yes aibou?// Yami asked, rubbing the fuzzy pleasure from his mind with his non injured arm. 

/Where are you...?/ Yugi's sleepy thoughts began to take over his mind again, the worry still just barely keeping him awake. 

//I'll be back soon, Yugi, just go to sleep.// Yami smiled as he sensed Yugi drift off once again, even as he looked down at his arm with a sigh. 

'Oh well, can't be helped.' Yami thought, raising his hand over the self inflicted wound, and willing it healed. The wound obeyed, and soon there was no visible trace upon either floor or arm of Yami's nightly habit. 

  


Yugi closed his link, and pretended to be asleep as he clutched painfully at his arm, a red scar racing across it angrily, criss crossing the numerous other ones that apeared every night, shortly before Yami came back from wherever he hid himself. 

'Oh Yami, why do you do this to yourself?' Yugi sobbed to himself, tears marring his face as the foor opened slowly, reveling the sleepy egyptian spirit. 

"Good night, aibou. Sweet dreams." Yami whispered, kissing the smaller boys forhead before fading into the puzzle. 

Yami never even noticed the tears escaping Yugi's closed eyes, or the angry marks that bled across his too pale skin.... 

  


"Good morning Yugi!" Solomon greeted his grandson cheerily as Yugi grabbed his bag and dashed out the door, late for school once more. 

"Hi Gramps, Bye Gramps!" Yugi smiled and waved, running to catch up with his friends, pulling his sleeves lower to cover the new marks. 

/Yami, hurry up and come out of the puzzle, you're going to be late too!/ Yugi hissed mentally, waking the groggy spirit. Yami sighed, and obeyed, appearing next to Yugi, pack in hand. 

"Sometimes, aibou, I really wish you would get up earlier, so we wouldn't have to do this every morning!" Yami sighed, and Yugi laughed running in front of his darker half backwards. 

"Then maybe you should go to bed earlier!" Yugi laughed, not looking behind him to see where he was going, people jumping out of his way, glaring. 

"Aibou, watch out!" Yami screamed, dropping his pack as Yugi tripped on the street curb, landing in the busy road. 

"Wha?" Yugi groaned, looking up as the car bore down on him, not enough time to stop, no place to swerve. 

"YUGI!!!" Yami roared, watching the events fold out in front of him in slow motion. 

Yugi put his arm up, an instinctive, worthless gesture as the car smashed into his small frame, breaks screeching as the small boy rolled under the tires. Two sickening theumps echoed across the morning traffic, and threads of bright crimson tied Yugi to the car, his eyes lifeless and dazed, cars around him trying to stop, people shouting and screaming for 911. 

"Yugi, aibou, please..." Yami sobbed as he collapsed next to the bleeding body, trying to find some way of saving him. 

"Ya... mi..." Yugi sighed, reaching out weakly for the spirit. 

"Yugi, hold still, please. Let me heal you." Yami whispered, holding his hands above Yugi, concentrating. 

"No... don't want.... hurt you...." Yugi gasped, the shrill wail of sirens screaming in the distance. Yami looked down, confused. 

"What do you mean, aibou? Please, hold still, I have to heal you!" Yami insisted, trying to stop Yugi from struggling, the dying boys sleeve coming off in the process. 

Yami's eyes went wide as he recognized the sliced patters that dug into the innocent one's flesh, marring the features that had been there before. 

"Ya... mi... I know... didn't.... mean it..." Yugi gasped, blood dribbling out the side of his mouth, his eyes going dark, and Yami could only. 

"Oh Yugi, I didn't know, I didn't know, I didn't know!!!" Yami wailed, clutching the cooling body to his chest, sobbing. 

  


The parametics came, and tranquilized Yami, hauling him and Yugi away in sperate ambulances, Yami babbling the entire time, begging Yugi for forgivness, apologizing to his aibou.... 

  


"How is he?" Solomon asked the doctor. 

The doctor sighed, and shook his head. 

"I'm sorry, Mr Motou, but we are forced to keep him sedated. He keeps wailing that Yugi forgive him. I am sorry, such a terrible thing. To loose both grandsons in such a horrible way." the doctor sighed, shaking his head. 

Solomon nodded his thanks, and looked back through the window at Yami, the spirit still raving in his delusions, begging the long dead spirit of his light to forgive him..... 

  


* * *

So? I hope it wasn't too angsty for anyone. Just something to help me get over yet another patch of writers block... ^.^; 


End file.
